


fixations

by aquarius_galuxy



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M, a lot of... balls and grinding, just a lot of smut, not apologizing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 10:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10304648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquarius_galuxy/pseuds/aquarius_galuxy
Summary: "Dismissed," Kurogane says. "Do not bother me."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iambic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iambic/gifts).



> so... I had to get some things out of my system. this is the result of that. Written for **iambic** , and _Tonight's the Night_ : I am definitely fixating here LOL
> 
> I kind of borrowed the Egyptian setting I did for my original smut series, so some of you might find it familiar. :P

The mid-morning sun inches toward the zenith, casting stark shadows across the palace courtyards. Servants hurry from one mudbrick building to another, pottery balanced on their heads, and from the feathery leaves of the dill weeds, the sparrows chirp their lullabies.

Another three steps under the needling sunlight, and Kurogane plunges into the shadows of the prisons, breathing a sigh at its welcoming coolness. Sweat prickles over his skin, heat lingering under his arms, down his chest. To his side, more servants bow.

"We found him last night, Sire," the nearest servant says, looking at the ground. "He was climbing over the walls to your chambers."

"He's here?" Kurogane asks, nodding at the depths of the silent building, his eyes adjusting to their dimness. Within, torches burn at intervals along the main corridor, and the nearest jail cells yawn empty—a tiny, disused prison that the palace has cast aside in favor of the sprawling one across the capital. "Alone?"

"Yes, my Prince." The servant bows again, and backs away.

"Dismissed," Kurogane says. "Do not bother me."

The servants nod, their footsteps whispering on the dirt path back to the palace. Kurogane swings the prison doors shut behind himself, sliding the heavy bolt home. The hiss of wood on wood echoes through the dim building.

As he blinks the remnants of sunlight from the back of his eyes, he turns, walking down the narrow corridor between the cells, firelight from the wall torches flickering onto the bars, slanting onto the empty floors behind. In the fourth cell, a man kneels in the middle of the cramped space, ass on his heels, dirty blond hair a mess on his head, warm light dancing on his pale skin.

Kurogane swallows, slipping the wooden key into the lock. It opens with a dull click, and the door creaks open.

The man glances up, his eyes darting over Kurogane's sandals, his dress skirt, and the golden guards on his wrists. Then their eyes meet, and Fai smiles. "How nice of you to visit, my Prince."

Kurogane smirks. "Can't stop trying to break into the palace, can you?"

And Fai chuckles, a deep, throaty laugh that curls into Kurogane's ears, slides down his spine. "It has gotten me where I want to be."

He rolls his narrow shoulders, his knees sliding further apart on the dirt, and Kurogane admires his lean, narrow chest, the pink of his nipples, the almost-invisible trail of blond hair leading down to his groin. At his stare, Fai's cock swells, still resting against his balls, but Kurogane can read his interest all the same. "You want to be here. Really?"

"You seem to forget how often I've been here, Sire." Fai's tongue darts across his lips, and he squirms, so his sac sways between his thighs.

Kurogane follows their slight movement, imagines the softness of Fai's skin against his fingers, and his breath hitches. He remembers many things about Fai of Greece: a thief, a trickster, a slippery snake when he wants to be. More than that, he remembers the heat of Fai's skin, the breaking of his voice in his ear, the way his back arches.

And so they're playing this game again. Kurogane locks the cell door behind him, watches as Fai's eyes darken. Then, he steps closer, his sandals crunching on a thin layer of dirty straw, and stops inches before his captive.

Fai cranes his neck up to meet his gaze, and his eyes gleam summer-sky blue in the firelight, the most beautiful Kurogane has ever seen. "I should be punished for my wrongs," he murmurs, lips gleaming. "You are well-versed in punishments."

Except they aren't really punishments, if Kurogane thinks about it. He steps between Fai's knees, reaching out to slide his thumb across the damp, silky skin of Fai's mouth, and Fai's tongue darts across the tip of his thumb, lips closing warm and wet around him. Kurogane pushes into his mouth, feels the rasp of his tongue against his skin.

He likes many things about this man: his bravery, his intellect, his humor. But he also likes the way Fai gasps when he lifts a foot, pressing the back of his toes against the soft skin of Fai's sac, the way his balls follow when he tips his foot up. The way they're soft and sensitive and vulnerable, and Fai's mouth falls open when the edge of his sandals scrape lightly against them.

Kurogane smirks. He drops to one knee, so their faces are barely a foot apart, and cups Fai between his legs, caressing the delicate weight of Fai's sac, rubbing his thumb over first one ball, then the other. His prisoner makes a soft sound in his throat, like the air was punched from his gut, and Kurogane squeezes his sac lightly, running his fingertips down the back of his skin, feeling the silky brush of hair, the tremor darting through Fai's body when he rubs the globes through his skin.

Fai whimpers. He can feel Kurogane's touch, of course, under his skin, inside, and he grows hard in seconds, the head of his cock pushing out through its hood. Heat flares through Kurogane's veins, gathering between his legs, and he watches the way Fai's eyelids flutter shut when he drags his hand just under his balls, the way he rolls his hips forward for more. Kurogane ignores the jut of his cock, the way it strains toward him, begging for touch.

Instead, he trails his fingertip under Fai's sac, the weight of his balls falling to either side of his finger, his skin soft and smooth. Fai's chest heaves.

"On all fours," Kurogane says, his voice gravelly.

Fai glances at the bulge in his skirt, gulps, and scrambles onto his knees, pushing his ass up at Kurogane. It's needy, shamefully so, and Kurogane slaps his ass. The strike echoes around the shadowy cell—Fai grunts—and Kurogane reaches down for his sac, tests its weight in his hand. Then, he leans in, guiding it up and back, and drags his nose against it, sniffing at the musk of Fai's sweat. Fai trembles against him, a soft, pleading sound falling from his lips, and Kurogane licks up along the back of his sac. Then he wraps his lips around one of Fai's balls, sucking lightly, and Fai cries out, his fingers digging into the dirt floor, wet spots darkening the ground beneath his hips.

And so Kurogane takes both his balls into his mouth, lapping over them, feeling the give and slide of them behind his skin, and Fai shudders, gasping. Kurogane pulls slowly away, keeps his lips firm around Fai's sac, and feels his balls sliding slow and warm out of his mouth, gleaming with spit.

"Kneel again," he says.

When Fai straightens, the tip of his cock is flushed, glistening with pre-cum, and a thrill snakes through Kurogane's veins. He grasps Fai's skin lightly, dragging his skin down to expose his tip, and Fai trembles. _I feel as though I'm naked like that_ , he once said, with his foreskin pulled down. Naked with his sensitive tip exposed, and Kurogane slides a dry thumb along the underside of his head.

Fai _jerks_ , swearing, slick dribbling down his tip onto Kurogane's fingers. The trail of pre-cum continues, and Kurogane smirks, stroking him firmly once. Fai ruts up into his palm, his cock heavy, his pupils blown wide. "Please," he gasps, his hips lifting, his cock sliding desperately against Kurogane's hand. "More, please."

"You think I'll give it to you?" Kurogane asks, releasing his cock so it juts between them, dark and hungry. Fai groans.

Kurogane smiles, watching him. Unlike himself, Fai has a slender figure, a pale, lean frame that helps him slip into vaults of gold, that lets him tuck himself into narrow, dark alleys to escape the soldiers. This same body is bared to him now, his shoulders half as broad as Kurogane's, his hips narrow, and it makes his cock look big in contrast, the flushed, ridged length of it glistening and thick, sensitive to the slightest touch.

He trails his fingertips down to his base, fingers skimming over slick, and Fai gasps.

And so Kurogane stands, wiping his hand across Fai's mouth so he licks off his own pre-cum, his breath hot, damp puffs on Kurogane's skin. And Kurogane pushes his fingers past his lips. Fai slides his tongue against his knuckles, lapping up every trace of his own arousal, and Kurogane slides his fingers along his tongue just to see those lips parted around him. It makes his blood hum.

But that isn't enough, either. He tugs his skirt up over his own cock, his pulse thrumming when blue eyes fall to his groin, and Fai licks his lips, leaning forward, his tongue darting up Kurogane's cock even before he asks. Kurogane angles it straight at him, lets him lick his tip, and rolls his hips, pushing his head right against Fai's mouth. Fai parts easily for him, moaning around his cock, and his own hips rise, his hands inching closer to his own neglected cock.

"Do not touch yourself," Kurogane growls.

Fai whines, clenching his fists at his sides, and Kurogane slides deep into his mouth, lifts his foot slightly to nudge at his damp balls.

Fai gasps around his cock. He leaks onto Kurogane's foot, his hips rocking up to drag his balls along Kurogane's ankle, and Kurogane groans at the heat of his mouth, threading his fingers through silky locks of blond hair to pull him closer. He hits the back of Fai's throat. Fai chokes on him, and heat sears through Kurogane's gut. He slides out, and back in, and Fai chokes again, struggling to take all of his cock.

It makes Fai drip onto his foot, makes his breath hitch and his hips buck, and he shuffles closer, twisting slightly so he straddles Kurogane's foot. Then he presses his wet cock against Kurogane's shin, rutting slowly against it, its solid length smearing slick on his skin, and Kurogane groans, shifting his leg closer to allow Fai to slake his lust.

It's almost filthy, watching his lover like that: Fai's lips wrapped around his cock, spit dripping down his chin, his hips jerking helplessly forward as he tries to trap his cock against Kurogane's shin. His cock drags hot and solid and red against Kurogane's leg, his skin sliding down his tip, clear fluid dribbling down his head, and Kurogane feels the pressure in his cock swell, when Fai's fingers dig into his calf and he's gasping around his cock, his own grinding hard and desperate.

Pleasure crashes through his body like a rockslide. Kurogane roars, pulling Fai off his cock by his hair, and he spills all over Fai's face: across his lips, down his cheek, along his eyelashes, and he pushes his spit-slick cock back into Fai's mouth, riding out the rest of his climax inside him.

Fai moans. He sucks hungrily on Kurogane, hollowing his cheeks, and Kurogane swears at the pressure on his sensitive skin. It makes Fai shove his cock hard against his shin bone, makes his hips lurch violently, and Fai's coming with a broken sob, spilling wet and warm all over his shin.

When Kurogane's mind clears and he regains his breath, he checks on Fai: panting, his cheeks flushed, the heaving of his chest evening out. So Kurogane pushes down lightly on his head. "Clean me," he says, his voice raspy.

Fai quirks a smile, glancing up at him. Their eyes meet, and in that moment, Kurogane feels something settle in his chest, like he's found something he's been looking for, never knowing what he needs until he chances upon it. Like Fai.

"As you wish, my Prince," Fai murmurs, his own voice hoarse, and his eyelashes catch in the light of the torches, his mouth gleaming with damp. He crouches to lap his seed off Kurogane's leg, gathering white smears on his tongue, and halfway through, Kurogane steps away. Fai looks up at him. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing," Kurogane says, but he's kneeling in front of this man, slipping his fingers into Fai's hair, tilting his head back so he can kiss him.

Fai tastes like him, like sex and comfort, and Kurogane hauls him close just to feel his body against him, the way Fai sinks into his heat, opening freely for him.

It's not a feeling he can describe, so he kisses Fai to show he cares, cradling him close, wiping the streaks of come off his face. Fai sighs and tucks his head under Kurogane's chin.

When Kurogane unlocks the cell door and Fai lingers at his elbow, he says, "Be careful out there. I don't want to see your body in a ditch."

Fai chuckles lowly, leaning in so his cheek brushes Kurogane's bicep. "I'm always careful, you know."

"Except when you let yourself get caught." It still unnerves him, sometimes, Fai putting himself at the mercy of the city guards and soldiers, but Fai always brightens when he sees him. He refuses to step into the palace as a consort.

At the prison doors, Kurogane kisses him again. "Don't starve," he says, and Fai's cheeks turn a rosy pink.

"Of course I won't," Fai says. But his eyes glow with warmth, and it makes Kurogane relax. "I'll see you soon."

Kurogane nods and slips out of the prison, leaving a part of himself behind.


End file.
